It is proposed to develop an instrument that allows flow cytometry, cell sorting, and image cytometry to be integrated and automated. The system sorts cell in a liquid medium using FACS and/or impedance cytometry, and then presents the selected cells for microscopic examination or image analysis. The technological innovation consists of (1) a single assembly which identifies, sorts and accumulates selected cells in an enclosed flat glass specimen microchamber; (2) the entire device is compact so that it may be mounted directly on a microscope stage. This benchtop analytic system will find commercial application in a research or clinical cytology laboratory for detection and microscopic analysis of rare cells in suspensions. The ability to sort and accumulate cells of interest in the field of the microscope for sequential or simultaneous image analysis can greatly expedite and automate the evaluation of specimens. This would be useful in many types of tumor analysis including lymphoma, Hodgkin's disease, myeloma, hairy cell leukemia and mycosis fungoides.